Blue Silk and Black Lace
by HeatherMason
Summary: Bella Swan has exiled herself to Forks,WA to live with her father. Her friends inside and outside of school keep her sanity. But after meeting Edward Cullen, one of the rich kids in school, it makes her question where she really fits in. A/H A/U BxJ, BxE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Good morning Washington! It's fifty five degrees today on this blustery Monday morning...**_

Bella groaned as she got up hearing the radio turn on for her alarm for school. She dreaded Mondays, probably more than most people. Then again, it wasn't just Mondays that she dreaded. Everyday that counted as a school day for her, she dreaded. She had exiled herself to this town of Forks over a year ago during her tenth grade school year. She was now a senior at Forks high school, it was the only thing that kept her going every day knowing that this was the last year she had to deal with this hell hole. That and her small group of friends that were always going to be counted as the rejects of the school. There was a huge difference between temperatures, the structure of the buildings and even the volume of students in this school compared to her past high school back in Phoenix, Arizona. There was however, one thing that would never change. The cliques.

No matter what school you went to or how invisible you wanted to be, you were noticed here. Maybe it was just the fact that she had came to this school in the middle of the school year and that her father was the chief of police. Either way, she didn't care. She was always stared at, and never in a way that made her feel good. She used to raise her hand for most of the answers in her science lab classes. Now she sunk in the back of the class along with her only friend in the class, Mike Newton. It wasn't easy for her or for her small group of friends. They got along with certain cliques of course like others normally did. Bella never cared for groups but when she tried to fan out and meet other people at school it had always gone awry.

It never helped that Lauren Baker, one of the most obnoxious girls in the school with her red curled hair and designer jeans, always tried to pull Jessica Stanley away from the table that Bella and her friends had always occupied in the back of the lunchroom. She always felt that Jessica never belonged with any group really. She was known as a floater, or that was what Eric and Tyler called her. She'd be a friend to you one day, then the next she'd gabble on to someone in Lauren's richie group and it would just be chaos from then on out. But Bella was forgiving unlike most so regardless of what she had said or did, she never felt that Jessica deserved to be opted out of their group. So there they sat every day at twelve-thirty in the back of the lunchroom. There was Tyler, Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Emmett.

The richie clique consisted of the kids of the richest parents in Forks. Some of them being widely known like the Hales for example. Their children were Rosalie and Jasper, two of the most attractive children in all of the school. Rosalie brought any vain woman to her knees with her looks. Bella wasn't sure if Rosalie got out of bed always looking so perfect but could imagine that being the case. She always pulled it off so well. Jasper on the other hand, Bella knew from experience from talking to him. He was a grade A asshole. He always tried to get into a woman's pants no matter how meek they may seem to any of the other groups just to add to his list of girls that he had slept with. He was one of those guys that made you feel slimy just thinking about him. So many girls including Jessica at times she saw grovel at his very feet. Even if he ever would offer (which he had in the past) a night with him, she would turn him down. She only knew of the Hales along with a few others that seemed to enjoy picking on her or Bella's best friend at school, Angela from time to time.

Bella checked her face in the side mirror of her truck for the small amount of make up she wore. She had mascara and a silver color for her eyeshadow just on her eyelids. Her lip gloss smelled like vanilla. Her hair seemed to be fine. Thick waves of pure brunette brown colored hair with a few highlights of red showing in the rather dim morning sunlight. She looked down at her outfit she was wearing today. A pair of black jeans with a small flare at the bottom along with her regular sneakers. Her top was one of her new creations. She had cut the collar of her black tee shirt out and made a few small rips. She added a few safety pins to the rips to attach the pieces of fabric back together. She had also spray painted the name of one of her favorite bands onto her shirt in some form of glittery silver color. Her black nail polish was beginning to crack and peel. She would have to get Alice to reapply another layer onto her nails after school when she saw her at work.

Bella got into her truck and was about to start the engine when she heard another sputtering engine behind her truck. She looked into the rear view mirror and smiled. It was Jacob Black, her child hood friend from when she would visit her dad here on summer vacation. He was the first friend she had really made here when she came back. Even though they went to different schools, she still saw him enough to make up for it. What now she thought watching him from her rear view mirror. He made the engine of his small black motorcycle sputter to a stop and then put the kick stand up. He walked up to the drivers side window as she attempted to roll it down. She only got it halfway down until she gave up.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said leaning against her truck door.

"Hey Jake. I wish I could talk but I have to get to school." She looked behind her in her mirror to see his bike parked right behind her truck.

"I see you're having trouble rolling the windows up and down again." He grimaced.

"It's okay, you can look at it later." She said. She studied him as he leaned against the cab of the truck. The morning breeze was blowing his long black hair over his shoulders. He looked at his watch then looked at her wide eyed.

"Holy crap Bells, I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was. I better let you get to school." He said. Bella smiled at him.

"It's alright Jake, I'd lose track of time too if my classes didn't start til ten in the morning." She looked as he was already sprinting over to the bike and moving it out of the way. Bella backed the truck out til she was face to face with Jacob again. He walked back up to the window for a moment.

"You know, I don't mind stalling time or missing class for that matter. I'm so far ahead of everyone, not trying to toot my own horn or anything." She looked down at the small carpet square that was at her feet.

"You're such a bad liar Bells." Jacob chuckled. "You just don't want to deal with school today is all. You should just transfer and go to school on the reservation with me." She cringed at that thought.

"Jake, don't you think I don't fit in enough already?" She asked. Jacob smiled at her.

"No worries Bells, you know me, your man on a white horse and all that. I'd kick any person's ass that hurt you or even looked at you the wrong way." She rolled her eyes at his words.

"Oh my hero.." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you love it.." He smirked at her and saw her laughing.

"Thanks for cheering me up Jake." She said backing up slowly and pulling out fully of the driveway now.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." He said to her.

"I better get going. Don't want to be late for my date in hell." Jacob rolled his eyes at her remark as she waved and drove off towards the main road. He got back onto his bike and took off back towards La Push.

When she got to the school all the students were beginning to assemble into the small brick buildings for their classes. She had made it almost right on time. She hated being in a rush to get to school. One reason was that she hated running to her classes to cause more stares from people than her usual stroll but also the fact that her truck could only go up to seventy and that was on a good day. Normally the truck like this morning, groaned as she tried to make it go as fast as it could. If she wasn't careful she'd have to either get on Jacob's bike for school until he finished working on the old Volkswagen Rabbit he was rebuilding. That or the other option was her dad could take her and in the instant she thought it, she erased it being an option. Her father, the chief of police no less. Picturing him driving her in the police cruiser to her own form of torture wasn't her idea of a good morning.

She grabbed the knob for her window and tried with all her strength to roll the window up. Finally after fighting with it for a few minutes it finally got all the way up. She grabbed her backpack and her books next to her in the seat and jumped out of the cab of the truck. She slammed the door shut and locked it, having her composition book and English book tucked under her arm. Just as she heard the first bell ring, Bella began to bolt into the small brick building labeled building 3. She turned a corner almost too quick and slammed into someone. Hard. She toppled to the ground landing on her ass and her books fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Said the voice of the person she had ran into. She was already scrambling to pick up her books, not even looking at the person.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've looked when I turned the corner." She said and suddenly froze as she saw a hand touch her marble composition book as she did the same. She looked at the person and realized it was a guy but much more a man with his stature. She felt her cheeks begin to flush crimson as she took the book carefully from his hand.

"Thank you." She said as he held his hand out to help her back up.

"No bruises or broken bones right?" The guy asked. She stared him over idly for a moment. He had such nice hair. A pretty bronze color that was tousled in all directions and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. His jaw was chiseled and his features almost made her hold her breath. He stared at her for a moment longer than waved a hand in front of her face.

"Maybe I crashed into you harder than I thought." The guy said. Bella shook her head which had stopped her from staring.

"No, no I'm fine, really." She said smiling at him for a moment. His eyes almost seemed to light up as he smirked a smile at her. He put his hand out towards her.

"My name is Edward." He said, his voice calm and almost smooth as velvet and silk.

"Bella." She said lightly grasping his hand. He held her hand in a weird way almost like he was going to bend down and kiss it. A reenactment of Mr. Darcy kissing Miss Elizabeth's hand played in her head in that moment but suddenly was brought back to reality as the warning bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you Edward, but I can't be late for class." She said wrapping her arms around the two books in her arms.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you too Bella." He said giving her a smile that could've easily made her forget her class she was going to be late to all over again. She then turned and headed towards her class.

She got into the door of the classroom just as the late bell began to ring. She moved over towards Angela who was staring at her as she sat down in her seat.

"Miss Swan almost late?" Angela said raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault, Jacob came by this morning, totally stalled me." She said. Angela rolled her eyes at her.

"You mean your Quileute childhood friend that stalks you?"Bella rolled her eyes at Angela's remark.

"He doesn't stalk me, he's one of my best friends." Bella said defensively.

"Ah, puppy love.." Angela swooned in her seat, pulling out her copy of Sense and sensibility. Bella pulled out her copy as well and turned to the chapter that the class would start with today. She already knew this book inside out but it never hurt to reread stories you enjoyed.

"Ah, shut up." Murmured Bella as Angela gave out a small giggle. The English teacher Ms. Riley, came into the room then.

"Turn to chapter sixteen in Sense and Sensibility please. We are going to cover chapters sixteen to nineteen today. There will be a quiz on this information tomorrow. The class gave out a small groan as a whole. Least that was one thing everyone could agree on regardless of the groups and differences aside. Everyone here hated quizzes. Angela looked at Bella with worried eyes.

"You have something else on your mind." Angela said to Bella as they were writing down the answers from a list of questions that were written on the board covering chapters sixteen and seventeen.

"What makes you think that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because you haven't turned a page in the last fifteen minutes and I know how fast you read Bella Swan. Something is up." Angela stated. Bella quirked her lips into a half smirk.

"I ran into some good looking guy this morning. He seemed really nice." Angela held her book to cover her face so no could see her talking. She turned her head to Bella as Bella did the same thing with her book.

"What guy?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen him much before. Maybe a few times here and there around the school. Then again, you know how I don't pay attention." Bella said. Angela nodded.

"Was he cute?" Angela asked. It was the first time Angela had acted like a real school girl. Her outfit of course made her seem her age. Her acid washed jeans along with a crimson red top that went with her ruby necklace that was big and was obviously costume like jewelry. Her lips were a bit redder from the red lipstick she had used today, which was too much red to Bella. She also had a small red bow in her hair to tie her hair back. Her glasses were square shaped but accented her thin featured face.

"A bit more than just cute. He was gorgeous." Bella saw Angela look at her in disbelief.

"You sure you aren't making this guy up?" Angela asked silently snickering.

"No, I didn't make him up. His name is Edward..." She trailed. Angela's eyes got a bit wide. Was there something she wasn't telling her.

"What is it?" Bella asked her.

"Did he dress nice?" Angela asked her cautiously. Bella had to think for a moment. She had studied his features more so than his outfit. Now she was beginning to remember his blue button up oxford shirt with the collar pulled up with a black leather jacket over top and nice looking jeans that couldn't have fit him better unless they were suited just for him.

"Nice is probably an understatement." Bella said. Angela sulked for a moment in her seat.

"What is it Angela?"Bella asked again. Angela turned to her friend and grimaced.

"You met Edward Cullen. He's in my psychology class." Angela said sheepishly.

"What's wrong with that? He seems nice." Bella said looking cautiously into Angela's eyes. There was something else she wasn't telling her.

"He keeps to himself a lot Bella. Not only that, but he's one of Jasper Hale's best friends...you know what that means." She trailed. Bella began to sink into her seat. How did she not realize that someone as perfect as somene as Edward hadn't been a richie?

"I'd stay away from him if I were you." Angela said to her as she went back to her book.

"Yea, totally." Bella agreed nodding her head. She turned her eyes back to her book as well. She wasn't reading the book like she knew Angela was. Bella was just staring at certain words that were in the book. Then all she could think about after that was the small amount of electricity that she had sworn she felt when she had her hand held by Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When the Bell rang for the day to be over, Bella gave out a sigh of relief that she had gotten through another day. She picked up her books from her desk and walked with Tyler out of the hallway. She couldn't help but stare at his new bold hairstyle. It was a punk rock version of dreadlocks. They were spread out everywhere with spiky ends that were heavily gelled for the ends to keep their shape. He turned and saw her looking at him, then quickly turning away.

"Bella, you've been looking at my hair all day. You might as well say it." He said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, nervously trying to avoid his gaze. She began to walk again until Tyler jumped in front of her walking path and stopped her abruptly.

"Come on Isabella." He said quirking a lip up, watching her snap her head up and give out an exaggerated groan.

"I hate that." She said. Tyler gave out a low chuckle.

"Come on BELLA." He said exaggerating her name. Bella shook her head then looked at him.

"Okay. It's... different." She said. Tyler gave her a small grimace.

"Good different?" He asked.

"Good different if you're trying to impersonate a heavy metal version of Bob Marley." She commented.

"I was kinda going for the whole Seven Dust feel." Tyler said.

"Well I think you definitely nailed that one." She snickered. "I think I'm just not used to it. I'm used to the whole slicked back hair that's either corn rowed or just tied back not.." She held a lock of his hair in her hands and flipped it with her fingers. "This."

"It's for the ladies, you know." He added. Bella gave out a small giggled.

"Well I haven't seen the fan girl mob run around yet."

"Oh they'll show up eventually." He said.

"High hopes huh?" She asked smacking his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No not really." He answered truthfully. Bella laughed and looked at her watch.

"I better get going to work." She said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Bella." Tyler said turning into another hallway while she headed out the door of the school's main building.

She was almost to her truck when she noticed who had parked two cars beside her, leaning against his shiny black BMW. His gold locks of hair combed out on sides, the front being combed down almost covering his eyes. As she got to her truck door, she saw him approaching her.

"Well, you simply look good enough to eat." Said Jasper. Bella tried to hurry into her vehicle as she turned the key in the cab's door.

"You know this is our senior year, we should make something out of it."He said. Bella tried to pull the handle of the cab door. He leaned his back against the door, keeping it closed. She took a deep breath, then looked at him.

"We?" Bella asked miffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I am talking about more than sex here." He said giving her a sly grin.

"No you're not." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Come on Isabella Swan, I'm sure we can work something out here." He said

"I really don't think so Jasper." She said, regardless of her irritability towards him, she was trying to let him down easy.

"I don't get it Bella, I've had my eye on you since you got to Forks high. I don't understand the problem you have with me." His lips turned into a bit of a grimace but it was obvious he was just playing the part he always did to get women in bed with him.

"Can you please get off of my truck?" Bella asked insistently.

"You know, Bella, there are a lot of girls that would give anything to have a shot at me. What makes you any different?" He gave her a sly smile.

"Well, Jasper there is something I have that the others don't. It's called taste." She watched as the smile on his face faded into a scowl.

"Well aren't we a bit of a bitch." He said. "You should get someone to check that head of yours, hopefully whatever is wrong with you isn't contagious." He then turned and walked off towards his car.

Bella was seething, but got into her car and started the engine before she felt her eyes begin to tear up. She never understood why she seemed to cry when she was angry. She drove off wiping her eyes quickly as she got to the stop light. She turned on the radio, hoping that some music would cheer her up. She still couldn't help but grip the steering wheel tightly as she thought about Jasper coming onto her like that. He had some nerve, expecting for her to bow down at his feet and give him what he wanted. She wasn't going to be a cheap thrill, she would never give him that satisfaction.

As she pulled up to the small store in the small town of Forks, she gave out a sigh of relief. This store was almost as much of a safe haven as her own home. It was full of the records and music that got her through her day. Not to mention, one of her best older friends, Alice Bennett. Alice was in her older twenties, but was the go to girl for fashion. Alice was great on giving advice for Bella's woes in school and in her personal life, but Alice had a problem with never taking any of her own advice. As she walked into the small store, she noticed Alice bouncing as she passed her at the counter.

"I"m so glad you're here!" Alice said, coming from behind the counter to greet her. "I wanted to finish the window display. You can keep your eye on the store while I'm in the window."

"Iy yie." Bella said, making a salute. Alice then climbed into the open door next to Bella behind the counter leading to the display window.

"You know the new Jimmy Eat World CD comes out next week." She said pulling out a poster of Jimmy Eat World and taping it to face the outside of the window.

"I know I can't wait." Bella said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lived anywhere but in Washington state. There's too many good indie bands on the west coast. People just don't understand the thrive we have in areas like this little hum glum town."Alice said from the window. She grabbed a ladder and climbed the first few rungs on it. She stapled a few new fliers to the ceilings so they cascaded across for enough space for the promotional posters for the current talents in Washington below.

"I think I deserve an award for this presentation." She said climbing off of the ladder and putting it into the far corner. She then climbed out of the display window and stood next to Bella.

"It's a shame I waste my artsy talent in such a littler record store." She said. Bella looked at Alice's outfit and put it into perspective. She was wearing a black sequined top with leggings and a black bow in her hair. Her hair had been spiked and shot out in all directions and frayed at the ends.

"At least you own something." Bella said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"You have a point. I don't think I'd be able to stand it here being just a salesclerk." She said nudging Bella with her elbow. Bella giggled.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask you a question." Bella said. Alice's eyes lit up as she smiled at her.

"Shoot."

"Could you paint my nails? They got all chipped." Bella raised her hands so Alice could see them.

"Let me go get my black nail polish." She said running into the back office.

"Oh yea. I was going to ask you something too." Alice said aloud from the office.

"Sure." Bella said.

"How much longer do you have to deal with school?"

"Less than a month now. Thank God." Bella said, actually feeling a bit better and giving out a sigh of relief.

"Is your prom coming up soon then?" Alice asked curiously as she walked out of the office and planted herself next to Bella. She shook the small bottle in her hands of black nail polish as Bella put her hands on the counter, spreading her fingers apart.

"Yeah, it is.." Bella trailed as she watched Alice pull the brush from the bottle and begin to apply nail polish onto her pinky finger.

"Are you planning on going?" Alice asked, watching her with her eyes as she took the brush away from Bella's nail.

"I really don't know." She said, looking outside of the window for a moment as people walked by.

"Did you go to your prom?" Bella asked. Alice nodded but didn't smile much.

"Sure, sure." Alice answered.

"Was it terrible?"

"The worst. But it's supposed to be. It's a right of passage for teenagers to realize they've hit the adult part of their lives and they still can't really cut a rug." Alice giggled.

"Cut a rug? You sure you're in your twenties?" Bella asked curiously. Alice giggled.

"I mean, Bella, you don't have to go to prom. It isn't exactly a requirement to graduate. It's just, an experience." Alice said.

"An experience..." Repeated Bella, thinking.

"I don't even know what I'd wear. Our school thinks up new themes every year with our class committee." She said.

"What's the theme?" Alice asked curiously.

"A masquerade." Bella said. "You know I'd love to get a dress for it." She grimaced.

"Well you could go online and order a dress.." Alice said.

"Nothings really caught my eye and the one's that have, those cost a fortune. I might make money here, but not that kind of money."

"What about making one?" Alice asked. "I do have a really good sewing machine. It wouldn't be too late to start." She said watching her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm good at tweaking already made clothes, not making something from scratch." Bella grimaced.

"Well, when I get home, I'll have a look in my closet. I used to be a big ren fair geek and I kept all my dresses. I can give you one." Bella looked at Alice in surprise.

"Alright, I guess that could work." she said. Alice smiled.

"You can come by this weekend and take a look at your choices. You can even change them to your liking."

"Are you sure it's okay?"  
"Of course, it's not like I'll ever wear those things ever again." Alice scoffed.

"I don't know. A part of me just says that prom is just a stupid tradition and what's the point. But part of me says to just go and get it over with."

"Well you could say that school and life is a stupid tradition." Alice said, watching her and noticing her deep in thought over her words.

"Bella, Don't analyze it so much, just go." Alice said, putting a hand on her shoulder, before going back to painting her friend's nails.

The phone rang and Alice picked it up.

"This is Fast hits, may I help you?" She listened for a moment, then looked at Bella. "I have to take this in the office." She whispered, holding the receiver tight against her chest.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Jean." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Bella batted her eyes at Alice and made her giggle. Alice then picked up the phone that was on the counter and carried it into the office behind where her and Bella were standing. Bella could hear the muffled argument Alice was having with her new boyfriend through the now shut office door. Alice might've done it for privacy, but how loud she was, it was obvious to hear a good amount of the conversation.

"No, I'm not giving you a ride to work. Be a grown man and take the bus or a cab." Said Alice sternly.

Bella couldn't help but give a bit of a giggle hearing in on the conversation. She walked over to a box of CDs and took them out. She put a stack into her arms up to her chin and walked over to the rock/pop section to put them in order alphabetically. She heard the bell ring that was on top of the door to alert when a customer would come in.

"I'll be with you in a second." She said over her shoulder. When she put the stack of CDs down on the corner of the fixture, she turned to see who her customer was. She was leaning a weird way having her eyes examine her customer. Edward Cullen. She felt one of the middle CDs begin to lean out of the pile and within moments, the stack of CDs had fallen onto the floor. Edward came over and helped her pick up the CDs.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." He said, putting a small stack in his hands and helping her put it back in an empty space in the fixture.

"It's alright, I'm just really clumsy." She said nervously picking up her own small stack and putting it on the fixture.

"I don't know I think you knocked those CDs over rather gracefully." He commented chuckling. Bella couldn't help but snicker at his joke.

"I actually came in here for an opinion on an album I wanted to get." Bella got up from the floor as did Edward. She stood there sorting through the stack of CDs that had just been on the floor, putting them in the right places.

"Sure." She said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back and flipped through the rows of CDs in the section marked C.

"Do you think this CD is any good?" He asked, handing a CD to her. She studied the cover, not knowing much of that particular band. Sales are sales she thought. She then thought a fifteen dollar CD couldn't be too high in his price range. She then felt a bit miffed thinking of Jasper Hale again.

"It's great." She said, looking at him. He studied her face for a moment.

"Really great? Or just eh great?" He asked.

"Totally great." She said. He held the CD in his hand and looked over the back of it then looked at her.

"Okay, I think I'll get it then." He said, smiling at her.

"Okay." She said nodding and smiling at him.

She walked with Edward back over to the sales counter, still hearing the argument behind the door.

"You really are a piece of work Gee-Awn!" They both heard Alice yell into the phone as they heard the receiver slam down. Edward and Bella tried to ignore the sudden outburst from Alice behind the door as Bella rang the CD up.

"Okay, that'll be fifteen ninety-five." She said."Will that be cash or charge?" She asked. Edward looked at her curiously, trying to understand why she had looked at him differently when she had said charge. He decided to ignore it.

"You know, like a visa platinum card or an American express." She said as she saw him dig into the pocket of his expensive looking blue jeans.

"Cash." He said, giving her a dazzling smile, putting a twenty on the counter. Bella pulled a bag out for him.

"You don't need to bag it. I'll just take it." He said. She handed him the CD and then handed him his change in the other hand. He smiled at her as he shoved the wad of change into his pocket.

"Thanks. See you later." He said, giving her a dazzling grin and walking out of the door. She watched him as he walked out of her view from the counter.

Alice then came back into the room.

"I really need to quit dating such jerks." Alice said.

"When are you ever going to take your own advice?" Bella asked.

"Good question." Alice said. "I heard the bell ring on the door, any good customers?" She asked.

"You could say a good customer." Bella said as she found herself thinking of Edward Cullen again.

When her shift ended at work, she ran into the office and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Asked Alice as Bella came back out of the office with her jacket in her arms and her purse around her shoulder.

"It's Friday night, remember?" She said eying Alice. Alice gave a look and made an O with her mouth.

"Well be careful in Port Angeles." She said. "I always get worried about you going up there on your own." She said sheepishly. Bella waved her hand in the air.

"I'll be fine. I meet up with Angela and Emmett there all the time." She said.

"Alright... just, be careful. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said following Bella towards the door and letting her out.

"Have fun." Alice said before closing the door.

Bella walked across the street to her truck and climbed in. She started the engine and headed towards Port Angeles. It took about forty five minutes to get there in her truck, but it felt longer. When she parked, she saw Angela and Emmett leaning against Angela's car and talking. They watched Bella get out of her truck and walk towards them.

"Heya Bell." Emmett said. "Was worried you weren't gonna make it."

"Of course I'd make it." Said Bella. "This week has been horrible. A no named band to dance around to is what I need to unwind." She relaxed her shoulders as she took a deep breath of the night air in. They all then walked to the entrance.


End file.
